Demigods Join The Group Of Flaming Birds And The School For Hogs
by pinkinflowers
Summary: Percy and Nico, after a shadow travel incident, find themselves at Hogwarts, where they meet the son of their former greatest enemy and a danger that the gods conveniently decided not to tell them.
1. Chapter 1: You Just HAD To Do That

**This is from Harry's 4th year, and after the war with Gaea for Percy Jackson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter and their characters/storylines**

PERCY POV

I was sitting in my cabin mentally talking to my new pet fish (And yes, I know how weird that sounds, just don't ask) when an extremely hassled Nico di Angelo showed up. "Chiron wants to see you in the Big House," he said, and left.

"Nice to see you too," I grumbled, rolling my eyes, and stumbled out into the sunshine. I made my way past the cabins to the Big House. Chiron (in wheelchair mode) and Nico were sitting on the porch waiting for me. I went up to the two and asked, "So why are we here again?"

Nico opened his mouth but Chiron got there first. "Nico was taking care of some left behind souls when he got word of a rather large platoon of monsters in London."

"So you want us to go and kick some monster butt?" I clarified. Chiron frowned a my choice of words but nodded. "Well," I said. "What kind of monsters are there?"

Nico shrugged. "No idea," he said. "Let's go find out." He raised his eyebrows at Chiron who nodded, then he grabbed my hand and we melted into the shadows. We were flying through, er, I guess the shadows going at breakneck speed, faster than I've ever gone before and was praying to all the gods I knew Nico knew what he was doing when we hit something. Hard. We plummeted down. I was screaming and I was pretty sure Nico was too.

"What the Hades is happening!" I yelled.

"I think..." Nico began before we hit the ground. Again, hard. We were lying under a tree, close to a lake. It was evening, and I could see a large castle near us. I stared in awe at the thing before I realized I was slowly passing out. I registered Nico was out too right before everything went black.

HARRY'S POV

I was waiting in the Great Hall. All the houses were buzzing excitedly. I let out a groan as I spotted Umbridge at the teacher table. I could tell this was defiantly not going to be an easy year.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked, chewing on a treacle tart.

I sighed and pointed at Umbridge, who was wearing a nasty pink sweater and a brooch. Ron caught sight of her and frowned. "That's the weird Umbridge lady, right?" he said, swallowing a piece of the tart. I nodded.

The rest of the night passed without event. The prefects led us up to the dormitories and told us the password. I stumbled into my bed and fell asleep into (thankfully) dreamless sleep.

*TIME SKIP TO MORNING*

I woke the next morning to the chirping birds outside. I sighed in relief it was a Saturday. We wouldn't have to worry about homework until Monday. Well, at least, new home work.

I woke up Ron and we headed down to the common room, where Hermione was waiting for us. When she saw we were up she said, "Why don't we go down to the lake? Then we can study, get ready for classes...Oh come on you two," she added as she spotted our exasperated faces at the mention of 'study'.

She stalked out of the common room, me and Ron following her, and headed down to the lake. It looked really peaceful. "You're right, 'Mione. It's nice here."

"Hey, what's that?" Ron asked, pointing to a tree near the lake.

I couldn't see anything. I shrugged. "Oh, come on, I'm not stupid," Ron said. Hermione snorted at that until Ron dragged me and Hermione down to the tree.

When we got closer, we saw a black lump. When we finally saw what it was I let out a very manly yelp. There were two teenagers unconscious on the ground. One looked about sixteen or seventeen, with dark messy hair and a sea green shirt.

The other one was wearing black. He looked about fourteen and had on a skull ring and dark hair, and really pale skin. The second I saw him my scar throbbed. "Ouch!"

Hermione looked at me in concern. "What is it, Harry?"

I just shook my head. "My scar...Hermione, go get Dumbledore. He'll know who they are." I sounded more confident than I felt. I had never seen them before at Hogwarts. Soon I saw Dumbledore rushing out his robes flying out behind him. He levitated the two boys and gestured for us to follow him to the Hospital Wing.

NICO POV

I felt terrible. My head felt like it was going to explode or something. I cracked open my eye. I could see I was in a white room probably a hospital or something. I cursed all the white in my head before realizing (A), Percy was in a bed next to me, sleeping and (B), there were three teenagers watching me.

They were all wearing black bathrobes or something, with a red and gold emblem on it. One had brown bushy hair and large front teeth, one had freckles and red hair, and the third had dark hair, glasses, and a lightning scar that immediately reminded me of Zeus. Unfortunately. I have bad expiriences with gods.

"Do you need something?" I asked sarcastically. The bushy haired one looked shocked and the red haired one looked like he wanted to laugh.

Suddenly, Percy fell of the bed, yelled in surprise, and had his pen in his hand (thankfully not in sword mode) before realizing what happened. He started looking around the room in awe.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Hogwarts, of course," a voice said next to me, startling me so much I almost fell of the bed too.

I turned and found an old man with twinkly eyes, long silver hair and odd robes. "Would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Peter Johnson," Percy answered as I said, "Who are _you_?"

"Professor Dumbledore, head master of this school," he paused, then added, "I'm afraid you are not safe here. The Ministry of Magic wants to feed you Vertisuem."

"What's that?" Percy asked, looking revolted.

Dumbledore sighed, and told us about the Ministry and Vertisuem, which turned out to be a truth potion. He ended by telling us where we were, in London.

"Yes!" I yelled. "I told you I got us to the right place, Per-Peter!"

Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to ask you who you are, one more time," he said softly.

I looked at Percy. "We will tell you, privately." I said, looking pointedly at the trio.

Ron and Harry shurgged, but the bushy haired one looked shocked and kind of angry. She spun on her heel and left, but I could see the other two looking at me suspiciously. Great.

Dumbledore sat on a chair between my bed and Percy's.

I took a deep breath. Something told me I had to tell Dumbledore. I was about to tell the old man about the gods when a voice echoed in my head.

_Hello, Nico._

I jumped literally a foot in the air. "What was that!" I yelled.

"What?" Percy asked, looking concerned.

"I heard a voice. It sounded like my father's!" I held up a finger and tried to see if the voice would come back.

_Hello?_

_ Ah, Nico. I reached you, good._

_ Right, father. What am I doing here? Something affected my shadow traveling._

_ Er, yes. Hecate decided to send you to her pet world with my consent._

_ Pet world? And why did you say yes?_

_ Pet world as in wizards,boy. To save them. And I need you and Jackson to kil Tom Riddle._

I gasped. "Tom Riddle's here!" I said.

Dumbledore looked shocked. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"And you are wizards! Look, Dumbledore, my father just contacted me. Him and my aunt sent us here to kill Tom Riddle."

_And Harry Potter. _My father said. _I wish it were otherwise, and Hecate does too, but I cannot permit him to escape death like he did about sixteen years ago._

"And Harry Potter," I said. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"You can't!" he said. "Only Harry Potter can have the power to kill Voldemort. I can't let this happen!"

"First of all, I have too. Second, who is this Moldyvart? Third, I can wait until after Tom is dead to kill Potter. Oh, and who is Potter anyway?"

Dumbledore explained to us about Tom/Voldemort, hocruxes, and that Harry was the glasses boy.

_Nico, attend the school. It is apparently vital to the mission. And Dumbledore knows about the gods. _Hades hesitated. _Good luck._

"Dumbledore, who is your father?" I asked. Percy looked slightly shocked and confused. "Tell us. Mine is Hades."

Percy looked confused so I filled him in then looked expectantly at Dumbledore. He sighed for a moment, then said, "It's my mother. Minerva. Why do you use Greek names?"

"We're Greek demigods." Percy and I filled him in on Gaea and the war. He had been really out of date, apparently.

Suddenly, a new voice popped into my head. _Hello! This is Hecate. I hope you succeed! And by the way, I'm blessing you with magic. Bye!_

The second she left, I felt...powerful, kind of. At the same time, a trunk popped into existence. Right on my foot. I yelled in pain and grabbed my foot.

At the same time, I could tell Hecate had popped into Percy's head as well because he had an awestruck expression on his face, as well as a wooden trunk by his feet. Mine was black. I carefully peeked into it.

Inside, I found a black velvet case, robes, a box of feathers, some rusted looking paper, and books. Lots of them. I opened the velvet box. In it was a stick. I saw Percy looking at one too.

I bit back a laugh. It was a STICK! A note was attached to my stick. It read:

_**This is your wand. Made out of a Fury's hair and aspodel tree.**_

_**-Hecate**_

__I walked over to Percy's. It was apparently made out of drift wood and shark teeth.

Dumbledore looked at Percy's also. "Neptune-er Poseidon?" Percy nodded.

"Well, looks like we'll be staying." I said.

"Dumbledore nodded, but he looked a bit dazed. "I'l introduce you at the feast. Today is the first day at Hogwarts, so you can be sorted with the first years. Don't reveal who you are to anyone. Especially you, Nico, is it? Anyway, the Golden Trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They are a tad nosy. And, Nico, if there is any way to change your father's mind about Harry..."

He trailed off and left the room, geustering for us to him. We did, and he led us through like, fifty thousand corridors before we finally emerged in a large room behind Dumbledore.

The room had five tables, one with what I guessed were teachers and the others had kids on them. Each table had a colors scheme: red and gold, silver and green, silver and blue, and yellow and black.

Scanning over the room, I saw some familiar friends. Draco, son of Mercury, Neville, son of Ceres, and Luna, daughter of Athena. I wanted to wave, until I saw bushy hair-sorry, Hermione, Ron, and Harry looking at us suspiciously. Or, Hermione and Harry were. Ron was staring at his gold plate hungrily.

Dumbledore walked to the staff table.

"To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! A slight change has been made to our student population. I would like to welcome Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo to Hogwarts!"

An excited murmuring broke out, escpecially among our good friends the Golden Trio, as Dumbledore called them. Except their murmuring was more suspicious and worried.

Anyway, an old lady came through the doors leading a bunch of eleven year olds. She came and placed a frayed hat on a stool. Looking around, I realized that the eleven year olds were new to Hogwarts and this probably was a common occurance as the kids at the tables looked bored.

Then, something happened I most definetly did NOT expect.

PERCY POV

The hat began to sing. No, I'm not kidding. And no, I did most definetly not erupt into laughter while the song was going in the middle of a magical school for wizards. Ha, no. That would be stupid. Well, there is a reason Annabeth calls me sea weed brain, right?

Anyways, so I started laughing, causing the hat to pause and Nico to kick me in the shin. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**I messed up on the first chapter whoops DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or their characters/story. If I did I would be in a mansion in Costa Rico. End of story.**

PERCY POV

So, after I accidently started laughing, I basically tuned out the rest of the hat's song and the sorting. All I heard was: SLYTHERIN! GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW! HUFFLEPUFF! I mean, seriously, can someone in this weird British world _please_ name something normally?

"Perseus Jackson!" The lady called. I walked up to the frayed hat, thinking: _REALLY? _Turns out, once I put it on, it started talking to me. Okay, this is probably the point where you are signing me up for a mental hospital, but really. I am serious.

_Ah, young demigod. It has been a while since I've seen one of you!_

_What the-you're a hat? Talking to me?_

_Yes. Ah, a son of Poseidon, yes? Tricky._

So, that is how the hat sorted me. It made slightly annoying comments at time to time, and once or twice I swear it shuddered. Finally, it called out: "GRYFFINDOR!"

As I got off the stool, and went to the red and gold table, I heard the lady call out: "Nico di Angelo!"

NICO POV

When I heard the old lady call my name, I knew this wasn't going to turn out well. The last thing I saw before the hat dropped over my eyes was the Golden Trio.

_Another demigod? _The hat sounded surprised.

_Yep._

The hat went through my head. I tried not kill the hat for going over Bianca's death

_Alright, let's see..._ "SLYTHERIN, FOR HERITAGE!"

I was about to stand up when it saw Gaea and the Fields. It shrieked and pushed itself of me, and squeaked, "GRYFFINDOR!" Silence. I guess no one had ever had the hat change it's mind before. Or shriek. By the way, if there is anything to get the entire population in a wizarding school staring at you, it's this.

Well, this is awkward, I thought, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

PERCY POV

Nico plopped down next to me. I nudged him and muttered, "You just had to freak out the hat, too," he cracked a smile, then gave his son-of-Hades-glare at the Golden Trio who were glancing at us from time to time and muttering.

As soon as the food popped in front of us, leaving many of the eleven year olds with open mouths, I nearly took a bite. Well, I did. I spit it out the second it touched my tongue. I had completely forgotten about the sacrifice for the gods. I looked around for a fire. There was none.

I got up and walked to Dumbledore. "Sir, we need a brazier, and, what year are we going into?" I said.

"Fifth year," was the reply, then he waved his wand. Walking back to the table, I saw a brazier had appeared in the middle of the table in front of me and Nico, successfully startling about half the table.

Neville, seeing us, waved to us and smiled. Hermione grabbed his hand and whispered something to him, making him huff and glare. I was this close to seeing if swords worked on bushy haired know it all wizards. Okay, not really, but in the back of my mind I wondered if Nico was going to. He was glaring daggers at Hermione, who glared back, but hers just didn't hold a candle to Hade's or Nico's.

HERMIONE POV

That's it. They had to be Death Eaters. Ron didn't really care, and Harry was hesitant, but I got him slightly convinced when the hat shuddered then shrieked. They must of done something really bad to have the hat do that. Especially the smaller one.

"Should we befriend them?" Ron asked. I hit him on the head for chewing with his mouth full.

"No, Ron. We can't befriends Death Eaters, and besides, they already know we're on to them," I replied. Then I saw something strange. Percy was sending Harry sympathetic looks, and even the smaller one looked slightly guilty.

There weren't really any Death Eaters who would do that. They were just getting stranger and stranger.

I cleared my throat and asked the two, "Who are you're parents?"

"My mother lives in America, and my father drowned. My aunt was the magical one,"

He nudged Nico, who muttered, "My mother and sister are dead, and my father is with them. Me and Percy are cousins, and we have one more cousin, Thalia,"

Percy looked shocked. "Nico, are you _blushing_?"

"NO!"

Percy started teasing him, while I filed their information away. They probably were lying, as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named only accepted purebloods. But it was strange that er, V-voldemort had recruited them. They were only, what, thirteen and sixteen? Seventeen? Well, Malfoy was only fifteen and he was probably a Death Eater.

"So, what year are you going in?"

"Fifth year,"

"What?" I said. "You both are the wrong age for that!"

They looked uncomfortable. I started asking more questions. They came from a school called Delphimoles, which was in America, and tried to use their form of transportation to come here, but failed and ended up where they were. In the hospital wing, they had just explained their intentions to Dumbledore who accepted them in his school. Apparently, at their school they had a different age acceptance, which was why Percy was going into fifth, and Nico was just extremely advanced. I half wanted to drop the idea of Death Eaters at that.

At one pointed, Nico stopped talking and looked hazy, like he was talking to someone inside his head, or thinking really hard. I figured it was the latter, though I wasn't sure why.

Soon, Nearly Headless Nick came drifting by. I sat up and waved. "Hi, Nick!"

Nick came floating over. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy stare at the ghost, grimace with the air of someone who wanted to get something over with, and tapped Nico on the shoulder and whispered to him. I was wondering why he was acting so strange when Nico stiffened, turned, and glared at Nick.

Nick gasped and bowed. "Milord," he said. My mouth dropped opened. Nico made a shooing motion with his hand and the ghost zoomed off.

Harry and Ron had noticed. "How in Merlin's pants did you do that?" Ron gasped. With, and you guessed it, his mouth full.

Nico grimaced. "Family trait?"

The food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up. "Now we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of you're attention for the usual start-of-term notices," he said. "First years should know the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and our older students should know by know too." I smirked. Dumbledore carried on about staffing and Quidditch, until Umbridge stood up.

"Hem, hem," I was disgusted. She was even worse that Harry made her sound. She clearly didn't know anything about Hogwarts. She made a dainty little speech sugar coating the fact that the Ministry was taking over Hogwarts. The staff looked extremely displeased, Harry and Ron looking more so. Percy looked the same as Harry, but Nico looked alarmed.

When she finished, only a few people clapped, and even then it was only once or twice. The Gryffindors didn't even bother.

As Dumbeldore finished his speech, I remembered we had to lead the first years to the dormitory. I told Ron that.

"Oh, oh yeah-hey! You lot! Midgets!"

"_Ron!_"

Finally, we had everyone up to the dormitories. Nico and Percy seemed to be going into Harry's dormitory. I sent a silent prayer that they truly weren't Death Eaters before going up to my bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Who In The Name Of Hades?

**I'm freaking out! You guys are sooo awesome thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or their characters/stories DX**

NICO POV

I was in my bed, fuming. It was so unfair all these ghost cheated death just because their magical. Their families were probably waiting for them in Elysium. Besides, that Umbridge had a weird feeling around her, like a monster or she was being possessed or something. I shook it off. Magical places do weird things to you.

I also had the feeling something (or someone) powerful was near or in the school. I couldn't fall asleep, because every time I drifted off it would be there in the back of my mind. I sat up. In my rule book, if you cant fall asleep, explore the freaky magical school full of magical and awesome things and passageways. Okay, so maybe I just added that. But I do have a rule book!

I slipped out of bed, after making sure Harry, Ron, and Percy were asleep. I was about to open the door when Neville whispered, "Nico? Is that you?"

"Yep," I grinned in the dark. Neville was one of my favorite Romans. He had helped us send Gaia back to sleep, and was the son of Ceres, so he was great with plants. He had even helped turn me back from a sun flower (which to me was really ironic) after I had angered Persephone.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, Neville. I can't sleep, and I feel like something powerful is here. I'm going to check it out."

"I'll come with you," Neville said, and soon was right next to me, fingering the pin on his shirt that would magically turn into a sword

We slipped out of the dormitory and through the portrait of the lady. I tried to figure out where the power was. I basically tuned out everything trying to find it. For some reason, my senses told me we were right near it. "It should be here," I told Neville, frowning.

The son of Ceres squinted and looked through the darkness, took a step forward and slipped with a yelp.

"What is it, Neville?" I asked, slightly exasperated, because Neville seems to make a point to be as clumsy as possible, even though in battle he's as graceful as any demigod.

"I stepped on someone!" he said, scrambling backwards.

"Stepped on someone..._what?_" I slowly edged forward and found someone, laying on the ground, right where my senses had told me someone powerful was, but now I couldn't sense anything.

At that moment several things happened.

Filch jumped out behind a pillar, holding a lantern, crowing, "Got you!" He didn't notice the person laying on the ground. With a crack, Dumbledore appeared next to us, a hurried expression on his face, and a light coming from his stick. Sorry, wand. **(A/N: Yes, I know you cant apparate in Hogwarts, lets say the headmaster can or he removed the enchanments in the corridor they are in to get to them.) **

"Dumbledore!" I yelled. "Come here!" I admit I sounded panicked.

Dumbledore motion Filch away, and when the caretaker didn't move, the headmaster exchanged some solemn words, sending Filch on his way. "We have to hurry," he said. "Umbridge is coming, she doesn't trust you, and you're, ah, friend here needs help."

He grabbed Neville, me, and the boy on the ground and spun on his heel. Immediately, everything spun around in front of my eyes. I felt sick when we landed in the hospital wing. I looked around. The beds were nearly empty except for one with a student with horns, who was sleeping peacefully. Dumbledore lifted the unconscious kid we found and put him on a bed after switching on the lights with a flick of his hand.

With solid light, I could finally see the boy we found. He looked about my age, with curly brown hair and freckles. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans, and had wet sand on him, like he had either been to the beach...or killed a monster. Probably the latter. I didn't think England had beaches anyway.

Reading his aura, I realized that something felt different. Something was blocking me from looking at his identity. Now I was close to him, I couldn't see his power. It was like he was a mortal up close, a powerful demigod from far away. Something was wrong with him. Very wrong. At that moment, Percy chose to come bursting through the door, followed by a plump lady white who seemed to be scolding him until she saw us and stopped.

"Nico, what's going on?" Percy asked.

I quickly explained to him what was going on, as Dumbledore quietly talked to the lady, who pursed her lips but nodded and left the hospital wing.

I tried to focus on his power and aura and I zoned out until the boy stirred.

**End of...what is this, chap 3? Ah well. Sorry, it's kind of short, but I might do another chap today. Anyway, virtual cupcakes to anyone who guesses his magical/godly (or whatever you call it) parent! Well...as soon as I figure out how to make them.** **Anyway keep reviewing you guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: What Did Hermione Do, Now?

**Ravenclaw125: Good guess but no sorry but there will probably be a relation of his in it! :D**

**His parent probably won't be revealed for a while, I'm not sure. Oh, and when Hermione thought Nico was talking to someone in his head or thinking, he was actually asking Hecate for higher magical abilities because Percy told Hermione he was advanced.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

PERCY POV

I was very confused. So, maybe there is two reasons Annabeth calls me seaweed brain. I had woken up in the middle of the night to see Nico and Neville's beds empty. I wasn't thinking straight, because it was the middle of the night, so I tried to find them. I followed Filch, saw the scene, and was about to say hi (or maybe something a bit more dramatic) when they disappeared. Which had me back to the beginning.

I ran around the castle looking for them until I bumped into a lady, who's name I learned was Madame Pompfrey. She told me to follow her to the hospital wing and scolded me the whole entire way. When we got to the hospital wing, I _finally _saw Nico and Neville. The two demigods managed to fill me in, finally, but I didn't really get the whole 'blockage of powers' thing.

We waited for the mystery boy to wake up, and I was nearly about to drift off when he sat up suddenly, his green eyes wide, making me jump and fall of the chair.

"Who are you?" he asked, just as Neville said the same thing to him.

"I'm Percy," I offered, and let the rest of the group introduce themselves, which varying amount of caution. (Code: Nico)

He hesitated, before saying, "Jackson Montuaire," **(A/N: I feel like I've heard that last name before, does anyone know where it's from?) **I was kind of suspicious, but I shook it off.

"Are you a demigod?" I cut straight to the chase.

He hesitated again. "No?" He saw our disbelieving looks. "Okay, fine, yes."

"I knew it!" Nico sounded triumphant, and I was sure I saw Neville secretly pass Nico three drachma.

"Who's your godly parent?" Dumbledore asked.

I could of sworn he looked guilty. But in a flash the guilt was gone. "I...can't tell you," he said.

"What do you mean?" Neville looked confused.

"I-er-I'm under orders?" It came out more like a question.

"You're a really bad liar," Nico informed him.

"Maybe we should, like, go back to bed and come back in the morning," I said. Dumbledore was about to agree when Harry came running in. I was half (okay, who are we kidding, I was entirely sure) he was about to accuse us of treachery or for being out of beds, but he had eyes only for Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, come, please!" he panted, like he had run all he way from his dormitory. He probably had. "It's Hermione! She...came in...and wanted to find out more about them," he listlessly waved a hand in my direction, "and it didn't...go well,"

Dumbledore stood up straight. "Neville, Nico, Percy, come with me. Harry, lead on."

"Hey what about me?" Jackson asked, scrambling out of his bed. When his feet touched the floor he winced and clasped a hand to his stomach. He shook his head when I asked if he was okay, and wheezed something about 'stupid monsters'. He carefully sat down on the bed again.

"Ambrosia?" I carefully whispered to all four demigods in the room, so an increasingly impatient and worried Harry wouldn't hear. They all shook their heads, Jackson wincing when he did so.

"You guys go on. If Hermione is as bad as Harry is making it sound, you'll be coming back here anyway." Jackson exhaled quietly.

I nodded. "Let's go,"

CUPCAKES-THIS IS A LINE-CUPCAKES

Once we got to the common room, Harry headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Wait," Nico said, halting. "Why are we going to the boys dormitory if Hermione is a girl?"

"Well, er, I wanted to stop her, I swear we tried, she just reached for his..." he looked at Nico.

"My what?" Nico asked, before running up the stairs. I followed.

Hermione was laying in the middle of the floor, eyes glassy and opened, not moving. A frozen hand was reached out in front of her. Ron and the other occupants were staring aghast at her. Nico rushed forward and laid a hand on her forehead. He rose with a grim expression. "She went through my stuff, didn't she?" he hissed, glaring at Harry and Ron.

They nodded reluctantly. "We woke up just as she was reaching for it. We tried to stop her..."

Some part of my brain registered they had said that three times now, but I was too worried for Hermione (well, more like the fact bad things would happen to us if she didn't wake up)

I drew Nico close. "What happened?"

"Well," he took a deep breath. "You know how the power of the water sometimes protects your stuff, like that time Connor snuck into your cabin and ended up with an octopus on his head? Well, what protects my stuff is..."

"Death... Will she die?" My voice sounded eerie.

Nico shook his head. "My father isn't _that _cruel, Percy. It depends on her intentions. I'm guessing she was only curious and slightly suspicious."

Slightly? I wondered, just as Dumbledore came over. "Do you know what happened?" he asked.

We filled him in. "How do you reverse it?" he asked.

Nico made a face. Then, looking around, he whispered, "Not here. Dumbledore, can we go to your office?" We called Neville over from where he seemed to be whisper-fighting with Harry and Ron and he ran over, looking relieved.

I wondered if Hermione would try that stunt again in a hurry. Maybe next time, she wouldn't be so lucky as to just been in-well, whatever state she was in now. A powerful son of Poseidon and the son of the Dead...well, let's just say us two are _not _good to mess with.


	5. Chapter 5: What Is An IM? Oh!

**Thanks so much for reviewing, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or their storylines/characters**

The demigods I met plus Harry were taking so long I was seriously considering testing out random potions to ease the boredom when two boys burst in carrying an unconscious girl. No, scratch that, she was frozen. Petrified, I think the wizards call it.

The boys were closely followed by Harry and a redhead. They both looked really worried.

They set the girl down next to my bed. "What happened?" I asked. Everyone ignored me.

I huffed. "Hey! What happened!" I said, more forcefully. Finally, Harry and the redhead looked at me.

"Who are _you_?" the redhead questioned, kind of rudely.

Harry stepped forward. "Sorry about Ron here," he gestured to the redhead, "He's just really worried for Hermione. She was just curious about the two new Gyffindors, Percy and Nico, and they had the nerve to curse their chests!" He looked mad.

"Well, she _was_ the one to go snooping in their private stuff," I said.

Harry looked angry, and Ron looked like he didn't want any trouble. He simply sat down and held Hermione's hand. "What are you playing at? She could die, and it's their fault! You go there in the middle of the night, and now you think you can get special treatment?" Harry exclaimed.

Just then, Dumbledore came through the doors of the hospital wing, closely followed by Nico, Percy, and the boy who's name I think was Neville. "Okay, we can heal her, but we need to bring her to Dumbledore's office. Only me, Neville, Nico, and Dumbledore can come, is that clear?" Percy said, taking charge. He caught sight of me. "Oh, and you can come too, Jackson."

I couldn't help sending Harry a satisfied smirk, who glared. "What about me and Ron? We're her best friends!"

Dumbledore smiled sadly and shook his head. "You cannot go with us. Come, Percy."

He picked up Hermione with surprising strength for an old man and left the room. Percy sent Harry an apologetic glance before helping me off the bed. At this point, I was ready to kill for some ambrosia.

Percy helping me, we headed off the Dumbledore's office with Nico and Neville trailing behind us.

-THIS IS A LINE-

Hermione was lying on a table in the middle of the room. Percy and I stood off to one side while Nico made an Iris Message. I had never seen one before, and besides, I wasn't sure who he was calling, so I watched with fascination.

"Show me Persephone, the Underworld." Nico announced.

I cursed and immediately stepped out of view of the IM, but not quickly enough. She saw me and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

NICO POV

"Do you two know eachother?" I asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Maybe," Jackson mumbled.

I turned to the goddess of spring time, who was still glaring at Jackson. "Look, Persephone, there's a girl here, she's petrified from that curse, and can you please come and wake her up?" the last part I said with an edge of venom.

She pursed her lips. "Fine. I'll be there." She waved her hand, and, with a last glare at Jackson, the Iris Mesage disappeared.

I turned to look at Jackson, who was looking everywhere but our faces. I raised my eyebrows. "Would you mind telling us what that was about?" I said.

He grimaced. "Gods and goddesses have a certain, er, grudge against a relation of my family," he said carefully, like he was trying to figure out what to tell us. "I should probably leave before she gests here..." he trailed off as Persephone appeared in a shower of daisies.

She waved her hand, and Hermione sat up with a gasp. She looked around wildly, and started talking really fast so no one could understand her. We stood around awkwardly as Dumbledore inclined his head to Persephone and started talking to Hermione in a low voice. She finally nodded quietly, and Dumbledore, Neville, and herself left the room, just leaving me, Percy, Jackson, and a goddess of springtime.

"Percy and Nico, can you leave for a moment?" she asked. I figured this wouldn't be good for Jackson, and I really wanted to know what was between him and Persephone. But we left anyway.

A few minutes later Jackson came out and told us she had left. He looked guilty, but I didn't know why. I figured it might be a while before we found out his secret.

TTHHIISS IISS AA LLIINNEE

The next day, the drama was over. Jackson was joining Hogwarts, and was going to be sorted at dinner. Hermione was fine. Unfortunately, the Golden Trio didn't trust me, Percy, and Jackson, and we had classes. We found this out at breakfast.

"_What do you mean_, we have classes?" Percy was currently yelling at our head of house, a breakfast spoon still in his hand.

"I mean, you are attending this school, and you will have classes with the fifth years. Here our your schedules." She handed me and Percy paper and left.

Percy sat down with a thump, looking disgruntled. I patted his arm. "We're off to see the wizards," I said dejectedly.

**Sorry, it's kind of short! The next chapter will be Jackson's sorting and their classes!**


	6. Chapter 6: Well that was awkward

**Review, guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and their characters/storylines**

**READ: And I kind of messed up it's actually from Harry's fifth year, so just mentally insert Umbridge and her little Hem, hem speech and we'll be good. Hopefully. Anyway, sorry 'bout that.**

**My chapters are kind of short, so I'm trying to make up for that by updating really often, like every other day hopefully. Enjoy!**

PERCY POV

I can't _believe _we have to have classes! We're ADHD demigods for Hade's sake. Well, I mean, only Dumbledore knows that but even so, he's the headmaster! I knew this was going to be a very long, boring day.

The good news, was that our first class was History of Magic. It was taught by a ghost. I swear, I have never been so happy to have a son of Hades with me. He let us go outside two minutes in the class, despite Herminoise's disapproving look. Um, I mean Herminny. No, Hermione. Sorry.

Unfortunantely, we had Defense Against the Dark Arts next. Supposedly, it was taught by the little toad woman who I figured would be killed three seconds into a hydra attack. Nico and I walked into the classroom with varying amounts of caution, Nico having remarked earlier that half of him was literally the Dark Arts.

So when she told us to put our wands out, he looked relieved. That changed soon.

"Well, good afternoon," she said when we all had sat down.

A few people halfheartedly answered with, "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Tut, tut. That won't do. I would like you to reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Can you do that? Let's try again. Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the most of the class replied. Nico just sat with a horrified expression on his face, and I was wondering if I could get some sleep.

"Wands away," she said, before launching into some sort of speech about irregular class patterns before finally telling us our assignment. _Reading._ I stood up.

"Are you telling me we're going to be _reading_ for the whole year in this class? What kind of teacher are you, anyways? What if we need to protect ourselves?"

"And what do you think might attack children like yourselves?" Professor Umbridge asked.

Then, Nico stood up. He looked mad. Gods, a mad Nico is not a good thing. "Percy and I know more about dangerous things than you will ever know. You are a dsisgusting teacher, who wants us to not even learn the spells we're learning about for the first time in O.W.L.s, and I highly doubt our enemies will give us a chance to learn it for the first time if we're attacked," he hissed, his eyes glittering. He looked around to make sure this was what she expected us to do, and was met with nods and glares at the Professor.

Umbridge looked shaken, but repeated, "And what do you think will attack you?" Her voice was low and dangerous for some people, but to demigods it was very unimpressive.

"How about, gee, I don't know, Lord Voldemort?" Harry said. There were some gasps and flinching, but Harry, Nico and I were calm.

"I repeat," Umbridge said, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead, and you have been fed lies on his return."

Nico's eyes blazed, and he stepped close to Umbridge. Shadows started to swirl around him, but Umbridge didn't notice that. "He was never dead, and now he is back, and if you have foolishly believed otherwise, then go to Tartarus!" he added this last part in a whisper, so no one but me and the toad could here him.

I nodded. "Voldemort has returned, and you and your precious Ministry are, as you weird Birtish people call it, are prats."

I stormed out into the corridor, leaving a shocked Umbridge and a slightly scared but triumphant class of Gryffindors behind us. Nico caught up to me and smirked. "I know they'll be even more suspicious now, but the looks on their faces was priceless," he snickered.

"Yep," I agreed. "But you really need to go to anger management class."

"What do you mean?"

"You did your whole 'I-Am-The-Ghost-King-And-The-Prince-Of-Shadows-All -Obey-Me' thing."

"Oh," he looked slightly guilty. "Whoops," we walked in silence. "Oh, and Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

-LINE-LLAMAS-LINE

We were in the Great Hall after a long day of classes, though we hadn't done potions and divination. We were waiting for the food to appear. The night sky was twinkling above us in the shape of an enchanted celing. The four tables were buzzing with gossip and there was a warm atmosphere. Well, mostly. Some Gyrffindors were muttering about what us two demigods had pulled in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

According to some whispered gossip I had overheard, Nico's 'I-Am-The-Ghost-King-And-The-Prince-Of-Shadows-All -Obey-Me' thing was considered Umbrakisnususus or something like that.

I wasn't too worried though. It'd take an army of wizards to take down two demigods, especially in Hogwarts, where there was a lake and plenty of shadows. Plus, Nico could counter them with his skeletons, which couldn't be killed by wizards.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the teachers table and all talking ceased. He cleared his throat. "It is my pleasure to announce another day at Hogwarts, as well the fact we have a new student, Jackson Montuaire." he announced.

I noticed Jackson standing unconfortably near the teacher's table. Dumbledore waved a hand and the teacher in green robes, who's name was Mcgonagall, came forward with the patched hat which had sorted us and a stool.

She gestured for Jackson to come over, but before he had taken a step, the hat said, "Put THAT one in Slytherin!"

Silence. A few Slytherins clapped half-heartedly, not really sure what was going on, or why he had been sorted when he wasn't even remotely close to the hat.

He looked over at me and Nico uncertainly. I had taken a liking to the young kid, so I gave him a thumbs up and a smile. I even tried to ignore the Golden Trio whispering among eachother urgently. They really need to learn to mind their own buissness.

He walked over to the Slytherin table and took the only available seat, across the table from Malfoy. Next to me, Nico was frowning.

"That was really, _really..._" Nico trailed off.

"Awkward," I suggested.

"Percy, _shut up_!"

**Next chapter will be about them in potions and divination and maybe another class with Jackson, and they find out who has sided with Voldemort.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lady of the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and their characters/storylines, unfortunately.**

**Tell me if there are any mistakes and review please! You guys rock! :D**

JACKSON POV

Shoot. Yes, that is all I have to say about this situation. Because I'm fairly sure you actually have to put _the hat on your head _to be sorted.

So now I can probably say this is the most awkward sorting in the history of Hogwarts, I thought as I sat down.

I had actually even hoped I wouldn't be in Slytherin. Judging by what Nico and Percy had told me, Slytherin was evil and Nico was put in it before the hat changed it's mind. Even as I sat down, I was still hoping it would change it's mind and that I'd be put into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor (not that I have anything against Hufflepuff).

Unfortunately for me, the hat didn't say anything as I sat down at the only available seat, across from a pale-blond boy.

He looked like he wanted to tell or ask me something. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way. Are...are you a...half blood? Like, er, Nico and Percy?" he whispered.

I could tell he didn't mean the wizard definition. I paused, and muttered, "Yes. Are you?" he looked excited. "Yep. My dad is Mercury, you know, Roman. What's yours?"

"Er...I can't really say. Sorry. "

He looked a bit put out, but shrugged. "If you say so. Anyway, I'll introduce you to the rest of Slytherin after dinner, 'kay?"

"I guess. Oh, and I'm Jackson."

-*TIME SKIP*-

True to his word, Malfoy sat me in one of the chairs in the large common room (which was actually really nice, though I suppose it could've been a bit brighter) and had all the fifth years come over, and some others he was friends with.

"Jackson, this is Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Montague, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle, oi! Nott and Parkison, come 'ere!"

This went on for a while, until I finally mastered their names, and most sat near me and Malfoy and worked on homework or talked.

"You sure you can't tell me?" Malfoy asked, leaning in close . "Look, I know what it's like to be judged just because who you're family is. My adopted father is in the Dark Lord's inner circle for goodness sake!"

I hesitated. "I really don't know. You Romans are very judgmental," I said. I had overheard Nico muttering this to Percy the day before.

But Malfoy just smiled. "Good thing I'm not just a Roman then," he gestured around the room.

"Says the one in the house for the cunning and evil!" I snickered. I had barely know Malfoy for two hours, but I already was trusting him like we'd been friends for years.

He looked offended. "I'm hurt. Anyway, you're in it too! Oh, and nice sorting." I huffed. I didn't want him to bring that up. I still had no idea what had happened.

He looked at me curiously. "What happened, anyway?" he said curiously.

I shrugged, and changed the subject. "Why don't you introduce me to some of the odd stuff of your lovely wizarding world?"

He looked excited. He started explaining something called Quin Dittching, talked about these weird beans which had flavors like pepper, mint, and milk, and informed me Hogwarts. Namely, the classes, rules, the people, ghosts, passage ways, and odd facts like they use owls to deliver mail.

Soon, we fell asleep in front of the fire.

-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-

Draco was busy stuffing cereal in his mouth, a fact that I was pretty sure Ceres/Demeter would be proud of.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Harry glaring at a boy I had eventually identified as Seamus, and Ron and Hermione were glaring at each other.

The first class we had was Potions with the Ravenclaws. When we got there I gave the professor, who's name Malfoy told me was Snape, a cheeky wave. He glared at me and opened his mouth before realizing (A.) Malfoy, his star pupil, friends with me, and (B.) I was in Slytherin.

The class was relatively easy, (we had to make a simple sleeping potion) not counting the time I accidently set fire to a Ravenclaw's robe, who glared at me and muttered some choice words about Slytherins, which was kind of upsetting but I got over it.

After that we had a free period, which I spent annoying Malfoy to no end while he was studying.

I looked at my schedule. We had Care of Magical Creatures. With the Gryffindors. Zeus! I was not ready to see the Golden Trio, with the exception of maybe Ron, though it would be nice to see Percy and Nico, who had been pretty nice to me.

RON POV

I saw Malfoy and his croonies coming up behind me, giving a shout of laughter at a joke that had obviously ben directed at Harry. Ugh, they were such prats. I saw Jackson with them, which was a shame. He had seemed okay so far, except for when he had fought with Harry...which, admittedly, had been one of the only times we'd seen him.

I saw Jackson trying not to laugh, and he caught my eye. 'Sorry,' he mouthed. I nodded at him. I wasn't sure what to think of the odd Slytherin yet, but as sure as anything Harry didn't like him, and Hermione wasn't a huge fan either.

Professor Plank-Something appeared. "Everyone here?" she asked. "Good. Let's go, then. Who can tell me what these are called?"

She gestured to the pile of twigs in front of her. Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air. Behind me, I could see Malfoy doing a buck toothed impression of her. I wasn't on good terms with Hermione, but it was still rather cruel, so I was glad to see Jackson stop him with a light slap on the arm. He whispered in Malfoy's ear, who frowned a bit and nodded.

Just then, Pansy Parkison, I think her name was, shrieked as the twigs shot into the air, revealing themselves to be pixies. "Ooooh!" Parvati and Lavender said.

"Keep your voices down! So, does anyone know the names of these? Ah, Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles," Hermione said confidently. "They're tree guardians, and they usually live in wand trees."

"Five points for Gryffindor. Yes, these are bowtruckles."

The rest of the lesson went on, leaving me rather bored. Malfoy occasionally made a comment, which made Jackson glare at the blond and clearly remind him about something. Nico and Percy also went over and hung out with the two Slytherins instead of us, which was kind of hurtful. I mean, jeez.

The class ended with us rolling up our drawn pictures of the bowtruckles, and Harry muttering about stupid Slytherins (specifically Jackson, for some reason I guess he didn't see him stopping Malfoy from making rude comments, and I didn't have the courage to tell him I thought he was okay, and Malfoy) while handling a bleeding thumb he had gotten from squeezing a pixie too hard.

As we tromped over to Herbology, I wondered just what was going on between Jackson and the rest of us, mostly Nico and Percy. They seemed to know each other, along with Malfoy and Neville. It was like some weird triangle. Er, pentagon, I suppose. I was interrupted from my musings by Professor Sprout talking about the importance of O.W.L.s. Great.

PERCY POV

That night, I had a dream. And not a good dream, full of unicorns and rainbows. This was a demigod dream. Did I mention I hate those? Anyway, so as soon as I fell asleep, I found myself in a dark room. Men in masks and cloaks were lined up against the walls of the large room. At the end of the wall, was a throne, in which sat a white-skinned man with no nose.

Voldemort. I wanted to laugh at the name, but the situation was so serious, I couldn't bring myself to, even though I knew no one could see me in a dream. Well, most people anyway.

At the end of the room, a huge iron door flew open. A hooded figure stood there. The figure looked like a woman, and she practically radiated darkness as much as Hades.

Voldemort stood up and bowed. The Death Eaters looked awed, like the Dark Lord they knew would never bow. Then the woman looked up, and her hood fell away. She was beautiful, in a scary way. Her dark hair flew even though there was no wind, and she had eyes that kept changing from golden feline eyes that looked like Nico's. She was deathly pale, and had high cheek bones and looked about twenty, but somehow I knew she was ageless.

"Lady Nyx. Glad you could join us."


	8. Chapter 8: How The Hades Did He Do That?

**Sorry, I might switch POV's alot in this chapter. Also, Nyx is the minor goddess of the night, but really powerful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or their characters/storylines.**

JACKSON POV

The minute I fell asleep, I knew things weren't going to be easy for us. For one thing, as I dreamed, I saw Voldemort on a throne surrounded by dozens of Death Eaters. Second, and most important, Nyx was on his side! That double crossing sorry excuse of a minor goddess...Ugh, I hate her.

But what surprised me most was when Nyx walked forward, stood in the middle of the hall, and bared her teeth. "My, my, Perseues Jackson, it's not nice to spy." She lunged forward, like goddesses or monsters do to get rid of demigods. I was slightly shocked Percy was having the same vision/dream, whatever you want to call it.

When she was about to hit the floor, she disappeared and reappeared, standing. "My lady?" Voldemort asked, looking concered.

She hissed. "A naive, yet powerful demigod was spying on us. That Perseus Jackson boy, son of Poseidon."

"Ah. Lady Nyx, if we may talk in private?"

"Of course," she purred. "You, in the masks and cloaks, all of you. Go."

The Death Eaters grumbled clearly not wanting to take orders from an unknown, possibly senile lady in a cloak with cat eyes. But that changed when she shrieked, "Now!" and stomped her foot, sending a shockwave through the room and causing their shadows to grow impossibly big, courtesy of her powers.

By the way, Nyx throws really bad temper tantrums. I should know. This wasn't my first time seeing her.

Anyway, the Death Eaters fled, leaving just Nyx and Voldemort alone. I was thankful Nyx couldn't sense me, but not surprised, as my powers probably concealed me. Thank gods.

Voldemort eyes glittered evily. He opened his mouth when...CRASH! I woke up on the floor. "What the Hades!" I yelled at the amused faces of Percy, Nico, Neville, and Malfoy, and the stirring Crabbe and Goyle. **(A/N: Goyle, Crabbe, Jackson, and Malfoy share a dormitory)**

PERCY POV

The moment Nyx lunged at me, I woke up drenched in sweat. I had also woken up Nico and Harry, who were both light sleepers.

"What the Ha-Merlin?" Nico muttered, correcting himself quickly. I glanced at him, silently conveying to him I had to tell him something. Harry was too tired to notice anything, and I waited until the boy who lived fell asleep, before creeping over to Nico.

I quickly explained out situation with Nyx and Voldemort and Nico scowled. "That's not good. We need to go get Malfoy and Jackson. Oh, let's wake Neville while we're at it."

I nodded and we snuck over to Neville, shaking him and clapping a hand over his mouth before he had time to scream, curse, knife us, or all of the above.

On the way to the Slytherin's common room, where Malfoy had helpfully told us in case of an emergency just like this, we told Neville everything we knew. Or, I did, Nico tried to remember where it was.

Finally, after several dead ends, wrong turns, and Nico cursing Janus to Tartarus, we found the passageway to the dormitories and common rom. Getting in was easy, as we knew the password, but we had to sneak in so no one saw us, courtesy of Nico cloaking us in shadow.

Malfoy was easy to wake, but we couldn't wake Jackson up for ten minutes until Malfoy, getting bored, rolled him off the bed onto his face, effectively waking him. "What the Hades!" he yelled.

We laughed, which unfortunately caused the other two occupants of the dorm to stir. "Go back to bed!" Malfoy said. They nodded sleepily and rolled over and resumed snoring, which caused Malfoy to roll his eyes.

"_What _was the for?" he said.

"We needed to tell you about Voldemort's new ally."

"I knew you were having that dream!" he said, sounding triumphant.

I was confused. "You had it too?"

He nodded. "That's why you couldn't wake me. I had to finish the dream. Or, I would of," he added, glaring at Malfoy. "He was about to say something important."

"Wait," I said. "She realized I was there, why not you?"

He looked uncomfortable, but Nico answered for him. "I couldn't sense his power when we were up close, he seemed like a mortal. I'm guessing it's the same for gods?" he said, looking inquisitively at Jackson, who nodded.

There was thumping on the stairs, like someone was climbing up. The footsteps stopped outside their door. 'Hide!' Malfoy mouthed to us. Nico had it easy. He dove into shadow right as the door opened, revealing a happy Pansy Parkison.

Her expression turned confused as she stared at a guilty looking Malfoy and Jackson, and two Gryffindors. At least she couldn't see Nico.

"Malfoy," she said slowly. "What's going on? Why are Gryffindors in your _dormitory_?" her last words turned icy.

"Er...They were pranking me and Jackson. We woke up before they could. Now, I will deal with these, er, _Gryffindors _on my own. Thanks, Pansy. Oh, and why are you here?"

She blushed. "It's your birthday," she whispered shyly. I had never seen her like this. She hurried forward, placed a wrapped box on the nearest bed, and hurried out. The second the door closed behind her, Nico stumbled out of my shadow, laughing. I jumped back startled, until joining in the laughter myself.

Soon, all of us were rolling on the floor except Malfoy, who was standing there, the present in his hand blushing furiously. "Shut up, all of you," he muttered. "I don't know why I got you lot to be my friends."

He opened the present as we stifled our laughter. Inside was a pendant with the Slytherin crest on it. Malfoy smiled slightly and put it on, before glaring at us and slouching on a bed. "What now?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Eat?" I suggested. Nico shook his head and patted me on the shoulder.

"Sure, Percy," he said. "Let's all go and eat like normal mortals when the Dark Lord has teamed up with one of the most powerful and dangerous goddesses to walk the heavens."

Everyone snickered. "Hey!" I protested. "We'd starve without it!"

NICO POV

We were at breakfast, and the morning sky above us was blue and shining, the owls shrieking favorably and everyone talking at the same time, creating a peaceful, steady hum.

So naturally, a monster had to come and ruin it.

Three scratchy roars was all it took. Everyone stopped eating, fearful of what the roars belonged to. Dumbledore stood up. He knew what the roars meant. Monsters were after us. Powerful ones. "Teachers!" he bellowed. "Head to the staff room! Students! Go to your dorm, NOW!" His voice was so commanding and urgent that no one could disobey it, not even the Golden Trio, to my relief.

"Nico, Percy, Jackson, and you two, get ready. I'll make sure the students are all truly in their common rooms," he said once all the students and teachers had fled the Great Hall.

I nodded, summoned by Stygian sword and armor. Percy ran to the common room as fast as he could to get his armor, followed by Neville, while Malfoy headed the opposite direction to his common room.

Jackson, however, ran outside, and came back in a few moments later completely encased in dark brown armor, with a sword made out of something that looked like dull silver, but radiated something magical.

Finally, we all assembled in the Great Hall, looking intimidating. We soon saw our enemies. The two gorgons, a hell hound, and two cyclops. I cursed. It could've been worse, but it also could of been much better.

They charged us. I barely knew what was going on. All I knew was I was fighting the cyclops one moment, the next moment he looked over my shoulder in glee. I stabbed him, while he was occupied, to kill him and he crumpled over, dead, just before a scream echoed the Great Hall. The hell hound and both cyclops were dead, but the two gorgons were still alive.

One of them had Jackson by his throat. The other cackled in glee. "Traitor!" she crowed giddily. I was confused by the statement, but forgot about it once Percy charged her. She stopped him by immediately holding a sword to Jackson's throat. alfoy and Neville looked stunned.

Jackson's eyes fluttered, and looked like he was loosing consciousness. He reached up a hand, and, well, poked the monster. I was about to roll my eyes, even in the life and death situation (I'm just weird like that) when something amazing happened. The monster holding Jackson crumbled to dust, dropping Jackson on the floor.

Percy took advantage and gutted the other monster. I did a quick scan. We were pretty much okay, besides a few scratches and cuts. Malfoy had a large cut on his arm. I looked at Jackson. He looked pretty much okay, except his leg was twisted at a bad angle.

I cursed loudly. Wizarding magic had a bad effect on demigods, even I knew that, and we couldn't contact the camp and we had no ambrosia. Looks like Jackson would have to settle for mortal healing for his leg, which was probably broken. Oh, he was going to be so upset. I had only known him for a small amount of time, but I knew he hated staying still or being out of action.

At this moment, Luna, daughter of Athena, came storming in, knife in hand. She took in the piles of dust, and four demigods, not seeing Jackson, who was behind me at the moment. "There was a battle, and you didn't invite me!" she cried.

"Yep,"

"Bingo,"

"Sorry!"

"Guys?"

Everyone ignored the last statement by Draco.

"Why didn't you invite me? I was in the forest, you could've gone at gotten me! You know I'm a good fighter! So why?" All of her breathiness was gone and she sounded angry, not like I was used to.

"Guys!"

Again, we all ignored Draco, even me. I was too busy arguing with Luna. "Lu, you should've heard the roars or the battle, and besides why were you not at breakfast?"

"I was visiting the threstrals, if you need to know, and you're not answering me!"

"GUYS!" Draco's urgent voice echoed through the hall.

We finally turned to look at him. "Jackson needs help!" he said.

Styx. We forgot about him. Luna took charge. She levitated the boy through the air to the hospital wing, and sent Percy to get Dumbledore. She sent Neville and Draco to their respective houses to check on their house mates.

-TIME SKIP-

We were in the infirmary a few minutes later. We had explained the battle and Jackson's strange power to turn monsters to dust with a touch of his hand, while Madame Pompfrey tended to the said boy.

Dumbledore stroked his chin. "I have never ever heard of anything like this," he said.

"By the way, Dumbledore," I said as a thought occurred to me. "Why don't you, Luna, Neville and Malfoy have to sacrifice to the gods?"

Dumbledore paused. "The students made a deal with their parents when they got the letter for Hogwarts. I...I reannounced the gods."


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Throw Pillows At Me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter or their characters/storylines.**

MALFOY POV

"You _WHAT_?" I half yelled at Dumbledore.

"You can't do that!"

"Why in Hade's would you do that?"

"Percy! Stop cursing using my father's name!"

Dumbledore grimaced. "They refused to let me go to Hogwarts. I didn't want to spend a lifetime fighting, so I decided to break apart from them. They were mad, yes, but they accepted my decision."

Wow. That's just...wow. I would never break apart from the gods. With fighting you just got a thrill, and besides, you're respected at the Roman camp. Well, usually.

Next to us Jackson stirred and opened one eye. He stuck his tongue out at me and went back to sleep. "Hey!" I said. "Wake up, you lazy son of a gorgon!"

"Fine," he said, and slowly sat up and leaned against the wall. "Why does my leg hurt a lot?"

"Gorgon dropped you after you turned it to sand. _With a touch of your finger_," Nico explained.

"Ah. So, can we heal it now?"

I snickered. "See, Jackson dearest, we don't have ambrosia, and wizard hocus pocus magic is bad for demigods."

"What! You mean I have to wait for it to heal?"

"Yep,"

He threw a pillow at my head which I easily dodged. "I hate you all," he said, before slamming his head into a pillow. I smirked.

"By the way, how did you do that?" Percy asked.

"Um...magic," Jackson said. "Oh, and Professor Dumbledore, since I'm sorted and everything, can I stay for the whole school year? I'd need a wand, though, and since _someone _wasted all their ambrosia I'm stuck here for a while."

"Of course. We'll wait until you heal and you'll be able to go into classes,"

"Thanks. Er, it's about lunch time, right?"

Dumbledore jumped up. "I forgot to get the students out of their common rooms!"

I face palmed wheile he left the room. "So, Jackson, how are you going to get to the Great Hall?" I asked.

"I'll walk?" he tested his foot on the floor and made a face. "Never mind. Thanks a lot guys, for not catching me when that gorgon dropped me. I really appreciate it."

"Sorry," Nico said, grinning. Jackson threw a pillow at him.

"Maybe ickle Jackson has to use a wheel chair," I muttered, but not quietly enough.

"Get over here so I can kill you!"

"Can't catch me!" I said, running out of the room. Behind me I could here him throwing pillows at all the laughing demigods. I continued on my way to lunch. Students were already seated and talking, though some were looking around, scared. I mentally cursed, as we had forgotten to hide our injuries, no matter how minor.

The second I sat down at the Slytherin table, I was bombarded with questions.

"Why do you have scratches?"

"What happened?"

"Why'd you get to stay?"

I ignored everyone, and ate my eggs slowly. Until Jackson plopped down at my table.

"What the...how'd you get here?"

He gestured to the walls behind us, and whispered, "Nico shadow traveled me over here. I only had to take a few steps."

I snickered. "You forgot something, y'know."

"What?"

"How are you going to get back to the Hospital Wing?"

"Well, I'm not going back there but...NICO!" He shouted across the Great Hall. "GET OVER HERE, NOW!"

The son of Hades groaned, got up from where he was seated at the Gryffindor table and walked over to us.

"What?"

"I need you to shadow travel me to...er, Potions with the Gryffindors. After lunch."

"Fine, but I'll sleep through the class, you watch me."

He went to go back to his table, but Jackson grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty seat across from me. "You're staying here, Nico."

Pansy whispered to me, "What is that _Gryffindor _doing here?"

"He was almost sorted into Slytherin, remember?"

"I suppose."

Lunch went by quickly, and I saw Harry looking angry and upset about something. I asked Nico what that was about. "Apparently this is his last detention with Umbridge and she's doing something mean."

After Nico shadow traveled Jackson to Potions, I saw him make true to his word after I arrived. He was snoring on the desk. When Snape came in, he was about to say something to wake Nico up and take points from Gryffindor, but when Jackson and I glared at the professor, he thought otherwise.

I sat next to all the demigods. At one point, Neville got up and went to sit with the Golden Trio because they were waving him over. He had to make up a cover story about how Percy asked him to sit with us.

Good things I'm not on good terms with them.

-DIS-IS-A-LINE-

PERCY POV

Friday night was the Keeper tryouts. As I wasn't on good terms with Zeus, I didn't go. Harry wasn't there either, which I thought was strange until someone reminded me he had detention with Umbridge, for yelling at her aduring a DADA I had skipped.

After classes today, all of which were boring, (except Herbology, where a plant had started snapping at Nico and we had to cut off it's head with a Stygian knife without anyone noticing) me and Nico headed to the Common Room, Neville saying he was going to the library for some reason, probably staying up until three to do homework.

We invited our two Slytherin demigods, and after a lot of begging, persuasion, and threats we got Jackson to come (Nico had to offer to shadow travel him right to the portrait of the Fat Lady, as he still couldn't walk and wasn't doing anything to fix that yet), but Malfoy refused flat out to come.

Unfortunately, we were counting on the Common Room being empty so not many people would see a Slytherin in the Gryffindor house.

I forgot that today was Keeper tryouts. The second we said the password, the door swung open and we were greeted by a roar. We climbed through to see what was going on. Turns out, the Gryffindors were having a party for...Ron as Keeper? _What?_

The second we emerged in the common room, Jackson hid behind Nico. "Thanks a lot, Percy," the Slytherin muttered. Jackson put his arms over me and Nico's shoulders and we awkwardly made our way over to the armchairs. We finally claimed three chairs and relaxed.

I was dozing off, when a voice said, "What are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes to see the Golden Trio standing in front of us, glaring at us. "Percy's fault," Jackson said automatically.

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true! You forgot today was the Keeper tryouts! These guys were bound to have a party."

"I don't care," said Hermione stoutly. "People of different houses aren't supposed to be in other houses!"

"Except for that one time in second year," Harry muttered.

Ron let out a laugh, which he managed to turn into a cough.

"Look, can you guys please go away? I promise I'll leave," Jackson said.

"Okay," Ron said cheerfully.

"Fine. Hermione, I need to tell you something that happened in Umbridge's office."

I settled back in my chair, and the other two demigods did the same. Soon, Ron came over and sat next to us. "Sorry 'bout that," he said. "Hermione can get a little touchy sometimes."

I nodded. "So...er, can I hang out with you guys more?" Ron asked hopefully. I looked over at Jackson, who nodded. Nico shrugged.

"Sure," I told the red head.

"Great. And look, I know there's something you're hiding, but I'm not going to pry. Are you going to do something about that leg, Jackson?"

He groaned. "I thought it wasn't obvious! And I'm not sitting in some hospital room while there's mon...er, things to do. Besides, Nico's been getting me everywhere."

"How? Oh, sorry. Nevermind."

"Is he gone yet, Ron?" Hermione called.

The red head sighed. "Jackson, you better go. Hermione's getting impatient."

I glanced around. No one was watching but Ron. "Look, Ron, if you can keep this secret, we might tell you the whole thing. Nico, get him to the Slytherin house."

Nico nodded, grabbed Jackson and they melted into the shadows. I looked at Ron to see what his reaction was. His mouth was open in shock and he was staring at the spot where Nico had been. I was slightly worried we'd made the wrong choice and he would tell Hermione and Harry or he'd run away in fright.

But he closed his mouth and said, "That was bloody awesome!"


	10. Chapter 10: Team Leo, At Your Service

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and their characters/storylines**

**Review and tell what pairings you guys want!**

RON POV

That was so cool! Merlin, if Hermione ever found out Nico could do that...she'd have the whole group in Azakaban, though. Shame she's turning out like Percy, though we established a long time ago being with us is a great influence on her.

"Is Nico the only one who can do that?" I asked excitedly.

They exchanged glances before saying yes.

"Okay. So each of you have different powers? Like, Nico's the necromancer..."

"Something like that, yes," Percy said cautiously as Nico reappeared in the shadows near the armchair. He walked over and took a seat like nothing had happened.

"Guys, please. You can trust me!" I said. These guys were so cool. And they weren't stuck up, either. Thank Merlin for that.

"It would be good to have an ally in Gryffindor," Percy said cautiously. "Fine, we'll tell you. You're a nice guy anyway. Meet us in the astronomy tower tonight."

I nodded and went back to join Harry.

-TIME SKIP-

I was at the top of the astronomy tower, waiting for Percy, Nico and Jackson. To my surprise, when I finally saw them come out of the shadows opposite the stairs, they had Malfoy and Neville with them.

We all gathered in a circle and sat down. Surprisingly, Malfoy wasn't being a prat. "Okay. You can't repeat any of this to anyone. Swear on the Styx."

"The sticks?"

"No. The River Styx."

"Okay. I swear on the River Styx I won't repeat anything you tell me. Like that?"

Thunder rumbled in the distance, making me jump. But what made me more shocked than any thunder rumble, was when they told me their parents were gods and goddesses.

"I'm Roman, my dad's Mercury."

"Ceres, I'm Roman too."

"My dad's Poseidon, and Nico's is Hades. We're Greek."

Wow. That was cool. I had studied a bit of Greek and Roman stuff in Binn's class, so I knew a bit about it. If I was correct, Poseidon and Hades were powerful.

"What about you?" I asked Jackson.

He threw his hands up in the air. "I can't tell you that. None of these guys here know."

"Thanks for reminding us, Jackie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Anyway, so, we're called demigods. Another term for us is half-bloods."

They told me about the Underworld, Olympus, their cousin, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and her actual brother, not half-brother like most are, Jason, son of Jupiter. He was Roman. They also filled me in on the Titan and Gaea war, and that Nyx, goddess of the night, had teamed with Voldemort.

At the end, I knew about their powers (excluding Jackson, who wasn't letting a thing slip except he could turn monsters to dust with a touch of his hand) their monsters, and other things. Two words: Really bloody awesome. Wait, that's three.

Suddenly, Percy leapt to his feet. "Gods, we forgot to invite Luna!"

"Why do you need to invite Luna?" I asked.

"She's a daughter of Athena. I'm also dating her half-sister." he looked pleased by that fact. Nico rolled his eyes, stood up and patted Percy's shoulder.

"We know, Percy. We know."

"Anyway, guys," Neville said. "We should get going before people find out we're out of bed. See ya!"

Nico grabbed Malfoy and Jackson and they disappeared into shadow. I figured he'd be in our Gryffindor dormitory first.

I sighed and followed Neville and Percy to our dormitory. I wish I was a demigod.

NICO POV

Gods, I wish shadow traveling didn't drain me so much. I lay on my back, wondering when the others would get here, listening to Harry's steady breathing which seemed loud in the otherwise silent dormitory.

A few minutes later, Ron, Percy, and Neville came in and crept to their beds. That was the last thing I registered before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I went down the next morning to see Harry writing a letter. I crept up behind him, saw who the letter was addressed to, and said, "Snuffles? Isn't that Sirius?"

Harry jumped. "How do you know that?"

Whoops. Now he was going to start asking questions. "Um, never mind. See ya, Harry."

"Sure," he said with a hint of venom. Gods, I hate my life.

The second I stepped out from the Fat Lady's portrait, I saw Luna standing there with her arm's crossed. Styx! She had found out we hadn't invited her.

"Hello, _Nico._" she said, glaring. "Care to explain why you didn't invite me to your lovely meeting last night?"

"Ah. Yes, see, we were busy, and we forgot, and we couldn't exactly go over to you at lunch or something. Plus, you were mean."

The last one shocked her. "Mean? I am not mean, Nico. What are you talking about."

"You didn't visit Jackson. Not once."

"Shut up, Nico! Anyway, let's go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Great Hall. We separated once we reached our tables.

I sat with Jackson again. I just wasn't in the mood to see the Golden Trio, with the possible exception of Ron.

"Hello," I said gloomily to both Slytherin demigods.

"'Sup?"

"'Ello."

"By the way, Harry and Hermione are getting curious about us. I mean, I kind of wish they would just confront us besides whispering about us to themselves and Ron."

Just as I said that, Hermione got up from her table and started walking toward us. "You spoke too soon," Malfoy said.

I groaned. "Me and my big mouth."

"You have a very big mouth for a gloomy son of Hades," Jackson commented.

"Jackson! I swear one of these days..." A thought occurred to me. "Hey, how'd you get over here anyway with your leg?"

"Tell you later. Oh no! She's coming up behind you!" he said sarcastically.

I turned, and sure enough, Hermione was nearing me. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Harry says he woke up last night and he didn't see you, Ron, Neville _or _Percy."

Shoot! He is way to much of a light sleeper. The only people I know who sleep lighter than him are...well, basically everyone. Demigods are very paranoid. "Yeah, we were having a talk. You guys really need to mind your own buissness. Goodbye!"

She blushed slightly and huffed. "Whatever you did, he seems to trust you now. Harry thinks you bewitched him." She turned stalked away to her table.

"That was interesting..." Malfoy commented. "Are you sure your not in looove?"

"Okay, I'm hiring assassins to get both of you now. And aren't you going to tell me how you got here, Jackson?"

"Nothing much. Dear Draco here just helped me." He said, leaning his head mockingly on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Malfoy pushed Jackson off him right into Pansy, who was sitting next to him.

They both flew off their seats and crashed into the floor. "MALFOY! That HURT!" Jackson yelled at the blond boy, getting up from the floor, wincing. Pansy just glared.

"Aw, Jackson, I thought half bloods were supposed to be tough!" I said.

Pansy looked shocked. "Your a half-blood?" She asked Jackson. I was surprised. "Of course we are. All three of us," I said, pointing out me, Jackson and Malfoy.

Malfoy glared at me. "Now, _I _am hiring an assassin to kill _you_!" he hissed.

"What did I do?" I said.

"You're a _half-blood_?" Pansy screeched.

"No!" Malfoy covered up hurridly. "I'm a pure-blood. These guys are just kidding. I actually don't think they understand the difference between half-blood, mudblood and pure-blood. I mean, sheesh, guys." He slapped me playfully on the arm, but purposely hard.

"If you say so." Pansy looked slightly suspicious at us, but turned to a girl next to her and started talking.

"Thanks a lot," Malfoy said to me and Jackson.

"What? You _are _a half-blood." I whispered, so Pansy wouldn't go crazy again.

"In Roman terms, yes. I wizard terms, no!"

"Okay, fine sorry for messing up your pure-blood ego."

"Seriously, Nico, I am this close..."

Jackson was watching with an amused expression, and we were all so involved in fake threats that we jumped two feet off our seats when the Great Hall doors opened with a bang.

Percy and I leaped to our feet. "Leo, _what are you doing here_?"

**Yay! I suck at cliffhangers! Anyway you guys are totally awesome if your reading this. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Posion!

**I wasn't going to update today but I saw the reviews thanks guys! And Leo's there because he's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or their characters/storylines.**

PERCY POV

Leo grinned like a mad man. "Team Leo, at your service! I'm here to help you guys." He strolled in casually. Then he seemed to notice the students around him. "Oh, hi, people! You must be those stick wavers!" He waved.

I mentally face-palmed at his lack of subtlety. He had basically convinced them he was crazy, we were probably crazy too, and clearly something very strange was going on here (if they didn't already know that) in, like, two sentences. I just didn't know how he did it.

"Leo, hi, how are you!" I said, feigning enthusiasm. Come on, let's go to Malfoy's dormitory."

I stood up, walked over to him, grabbed his arm and 'escorted' him away from the Great Hall, with all of the demigods following, excluding Luna for some reason. She has a tendency to not get involved with all of our secret meetings. Go figure.

Anyway, so as we headed to the Slytherin dormitory, Nico supporting Jackson, Leo explained to us what he was doing here. "So, I was in my cabin, minding my own business when this lady popped right next to my bunk! I was like, 'Wow! What are you doing here, crazy lady!' So then, she slapped me for my rudeness, and by the way she looked like, seven years old and I was like, 'What the heck!' so yeah, then she blessed me with magic, teleported me out here after explaining that you guys are here."

He took a breath. "Oh, and she also told me the name of this school and it's weird houses and stuff, and I was like 'Kabam! This is awesome, girl!' 'Cause, this is like, a school for special stick-wavers and stuff, so yeah. That's about it." He caught sight of Jackson. "Can someone tell me what that one is doing here?"

He frowned. "Why does no one notice me until the end? Anyway, I'm Jackson, I'm also a half-blood. I'm in Slytherin with Malfoy."

"Okay!" Leo said cheerily. I took the chance to whisper in his ear everything else about Jackson. We stopped in front of the passageway to the Slytherin common room, when Ron appeared around the corner.

"Hi, guys!" he said, panting. "Sorry, it took me a while to sneak away. By the way, the students are really confused and Dumbledore just told them to carry on as normal." He snorted. "Like you guys are normal. Anyway, who's he?" He gestured to Leo.

"I'm Leo. Are you a half-blood?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm a pure-blood." Then he seemed to realize what Leo meant. "Oh! No, but I know about you guys."

Leo nodded. "'Kay. So, I'm a son of Heptapheus. Also, I'm one of the more special ones, different from my half-brothers and sisters."

Ron looked interested. "How?"

Leo grinned like a maniac again. Then he immediately burst into flame, causing Ron to stumble back. "Cool!"

**DIS IS A LINE, PPLZ**

By the next Monday, we had finally convinced Dumbledore to allow Leo in the school. He was going to be sorted the next morning. I told Ron this in an under tone as we sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Nico was off sitting with the Slytherin table again, who had seemed to warm to him. I looked at my schedule and groaned to no one in particular. "Divination and potions!" I sighed and stuck it in my bag.

NICO POV

I climbed the rusty ladder that apparently led to the Divination room. I nearly turned around and headed back down just then. The room looked like an attic from a horror movie. There were small tables with even smaller plush seats. The air was stuffy, like no fresh breeze had made it's way into the room for at least a decade. The fire alone was enough to make the room hot. Sheesh.

The good news was I had it with the Gryffindors. The bad news was Malfoy wasn't with me, only Jackson. Apparently, Divination was too 'soft' for Malfoy, or at least the facade he kept up at Hogwarts.

I sat next to Percy and Jackson at one of the round tables. Percy was already asleep by the time the teacher came in.

"Hello," Our professor said. Her name was Treawlney, if the schedule was right. Twisting around, I saw a stick-like woman with large spectacles and so many bracelets and shawls even the Aphrodite cabin would be disgusted.

The second she came to our table, she pointed a frail hand at the three of us. "You have seen dangers," she quaked. "So many dangers. Thy have been to the Land of the Dead," she said, pointing to me and a now snoring Percy. "And thy have betrayed thy family in the depths of the earth," she finished. The whole time we had been speaking we were shocked, and didn't even make any attempt to stop her.

I looked around and realized the class looked confused or downright scared. 'Fraud,' I saw Hermione mouth to Harry. Apparently the bushy haired girl wasn't a big fan of crystal balls.

I was about to ask Treawlney how she knew that stuff when she started passing out crystal balls. When she came to our table, the last one, I opened my mouth when Mrs. Toad (Code: Umbridge) came huffing up from the trapdoor.

"Hello, dears," she said, and still breathing heavily, setting herself in a nearby chair. While we read our crystal balls, or in Percy's case, tried to block out the sound, Umbridge questioned Treawlney, who replied with some answers I was fairly sure was going to get her sacked.

Our next class was potions. With the Slytherins. Unfortunately, I was stuck next to Hermione, who annoyed me to no end. Snape was sneering and hovering around like an old bat in a bathrobe.

"Di Angelo, can you read?" he asked, seemingly exasperated, when I managed to blow up my potion for the fifth time. (Purposely, of course. I just chucked in random ingredients until it blew. It was actually really fun.)

"No," I replied cheerfully, like this whole thing was fun. Well, the potion blowing was. The actual class, eh, not so much.

The professor looked taken aback for a few moments, until he sneered, "Why didn't you go to the headmaster?"

"He knows."

He looked even more confused. "You know what? Just go. Di Angelo, I do not want to see you until you can _read_. Is there anyone else who can't?" he asked, as if he seriously doubted that there was anyone else.

Surprising for him, Neville, Percy and Jackson raised their hands. Then he jerked his head irritably, looking annoyed but trying to hide it. Jackson smirked and waved and we rushed out of the class room. We spent the rest of class time outside in the sun (or for me, working on my shadow travel) until we finally had to go to Care of Magical Creatures.

I groaned. Most animals hated me for my 'aura of dead people,' as Percy had helpfully translated from a pegasus after the Titan War.

As we tromped down to the hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, I saw the Slytherins and the Gryffindors waiting for us four.

"Okay, here we are. Threstrals," Hagrid, the half-giant, announced, eyeing the Toad (Remember, people, Umbridge!) nervously. The lady herself was taking notes on a clip board. Hagrid moved aside and showed us the trees.

The leaves trembled, and a black skeleton-looking horse stepped out.

Hello, my lord.

It said, bowing in my and Percy's directions. i admit, I was freaked out. I had never heard anything, er, any animal, actually, talk in my direction before. It was an enjoyable class.

I'll skip Transfiguration and Charms and all those boring school classes, mainly because I was sleeping. My powers do exhaust me a lot, so what can I say?

Anyway, I'll go ahead and skip to dinner for you. Leo's sorting.

LEO POV

This was so, so, so, so, so cool! I'm at a school for _witches and wizards! _I mean, I thought they were myths! Wait, wait, wait, take that back. I thought Greek gods were myths too. Roman also, for that matter.

I paced in the corridor outside the Great Hall. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to be sorted. One of the teachers, a really, really short guy with glasses had mumbled something about 'hats' before waddling off to the feast.

Gee, thanks, I thought. Maybe he had an obsession with hats. Hey, that'd be cool. Maybe he could lend me a beret...sorry, off topic. Darn ADHD. Darn the dylexsia too, for that matter.

Suddenly, the door to where the hat-obsessed teacher had put me opened, and the Great Hall opened, with much applause. They had probably heard of my dramatic entrance. Anyway, I carefully walked in. An old man with a beard, the Dumbles guy, gestured for me to sit on a stool.

I walked over to it and sat. The students waited. _What the heck? _I thought, before the lady in the green robes placed a hat on my head. Oh. That made more since. But I still wanted that beret.

PERCY POV

I waited for Leo to be sorted. The second the hat was put on him he actually wasn't fidgeting, for once in his demigod life. It was a miracle.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. (I still find that sentence just...plain wrong) Leo got off the stool and looked relieved.

"Congrats, fire dude," I told him as he sat next to me.

He grinned at me crookedly when a loud crash sounded. I looked over just in time to see the three Slytherin demigods crash backwards out of their seats, seemingly unconscious. Only one thought crossed my mind. Okay, three: Monsters. Poison. Why can't our lives be normal?

**DUN DUN DUN! I REALLY REALLY STINK AT CLIFFS! Okay, now who poisoned the demigods cups? Monsters. *sigh***


	12. Chapter 12: A Rouge Nymph

**The three Slytherin demigods are Jackson, Malfoy and Nico by the way, I know Nico technically isn't a Slytherin but he likes sitting over there. And Percy's, Neville's, and Luna's cups were poisoned too, they just hadn't drank yet. And Leo's cup wasn't because he was a wild card. They didn't know he would come. Sorry for not updating for a while...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or their characters/storylines**

LEO POV

I shrieked and fell off my chair, startled, when the Slytherin demigods collapsed. Then I popped up and raced across the Great Hall to the three. Luna, Percy, and Neville were right behind me. I chanced a look around as I got to Malfoy's side. The Great Hall looked scared, frightened, confused, or a mixture of the three.

Dumbledore stood up. "Students, to your rooms!" He bellowed. "Everyone _leave_!"

I have to say, he was pretty scary for an old dude. As students and staff alike fled the room, the headmaster hurried over to the Slytherin table where all the present demigods were. He laid a hand on Jackson's forehead. The poisoned (I mean, even _I _had figured it out, I'm not dumb? Right?) half-bloods were becoming increasingly pale.

Neville started pacing, looking more and more worried and frantic by the second. Dumbledore stood and casted a spell which lifted Nico, Jackson and Malfoy into the air and set off in the in the direction of the Hospital Wing. We quickly followed him through the maze of corridors.

Seriously, though. A giant castle full of magic isn't a good place for a ADHD demigod. I was having trouble not wandering into every other corridor.

After stepping on Dumbledore's cloak for the fifth time, we got to the wizard's hospital wing. It was pretty cool, with all the colorful potions. I wanted to take a sip out of this yellow bubbly one when a lady came bustling out.

"Dumbledore, what is it?" she asked, then caught sight of the poisoned half-bloods. "Oh dear."

She told Dumbledore to lay them down on the beds then she disappeared into another room. She came out with an armful of potions. "Shoo, all of you!" she said.

No one was happy about it, and Percy got into a fifteen minute argument with her, but she eventually herded us out. "What now?" I asked nervously, fiddling with some gears.

Neville leaned against the wall. Percy stood uncertainly, watching Luna pace while she muttered, "This is not good!" repeatedly.

"We need to find the cure," the daughter of Athena said.

"Which is?"

"I don't know!"

Half an hour later, we trudged back to our common rooms. I fell into an arm chair, not bothering to go to a dormitory, and fell asleep. Naturally, I had to have a demigod dream, which I _hate_. It's like, all these monsters going 'I want to eat you!' or some other evil goddess laughing evilly.

I got the second one, apparently.

I was in a room that looked kind of like a smaller, darker Olympus palace. This weird snakey guy sat on a dark throne. I realized he didn't have a nose. That's just creepy.

I also realized, with my awesome perception skills, there were a bunch of cloaked guys holding sticks. Ugh! I mean wands. They seemed to be looking at the door nervously. Sure enough, the doors flew open and a lady stepped in. I mentally cursed. Percy was right when he told me about Nyx. Just great.

She started laughing, which echoed around the room. "The deed is done," she told the snakey guy, who I remembered a second later was Voldemort. Nyx smirked, looking triuphmant. She turned to right where I was.

"Another eavesdropper?" She asked lazily. "I'll tell you this, demigod. Surrender, or let the three die." A few of the Death Eaters looked around like they were trying to figure out who she was talking to.

Then she lunged at me, and I woke up in front of the smoldering fire. I stood up. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad. Like, as bad as...okay, I can't think of anything. I was sweating from my dream. Man, that goddess was scary. Pretty, but scary. Like Khione.

I was about to run up and tell Percy and Neville my dream when I looked at my watch. It was three in the afternoon, about time to go to Hogsmeade today. Whoops.

I ran out of the common room and raced to the Hogsmeade line, just coming in behind Percy. "Hello," I panted.

"Hi, Leo," he said tiredly, like he hadn't slept well.

"Look, I had a dream..." I told him the dream about Nyx.

"That's not good." he took a breath. "I had one a while ago too, but before they were poisoned. Dumbledore said he poison was irregular or something like that, so we can hope they might be able to get out by themselves. Look, were going to Hogsmeade to have fun. We'll worry about all of this war stuff _later_. Zeus knows we get a break."

"Sure, dude!" I said, grinning like a maniac.

A few minutes later, we were walking in a random direction when we passed the Hog's Head. Usually, I'd give it one glance and go straight for Zonko's, when Percy stopped me. "What in Hades are they al doing here?" he asked.

I peered through the windows and saw a bunch of students I recognized. The Weasly twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Lavender, even Neville was there.

"C'mon," Percy said, and we entered the pub, just as George Weasly pulled a sharp object out of his bag and waved it threateningly at someone who I'm fairly sure was called Zacharias Smith.

All the Hogwart's students stopped and looked up at us. I held up my hands in the universal gesture of peace. "So," I said. "Is there any chance we can, um, join you guys?"

"Sure," a Chinese Ravenclaw girl told us sweetly just as Harry opened his mouth. He closed it promptly.

"So, whatcha guys doing?" I asked, grinning again, sliding into a seat next to Fred Weasly.

"We're planning our own secret Defense Against the Dark Arts class, as Umbridge isn't teaching us anything," the same Ravenclaw girl said. A few people looked at us wearily, but no one commented.

**(The DADA meeting may be taken or paraphrased from the fifth HP book)**

"Yes, well," Hermione said. "Moving on...the point is, are we all agreed to take classes from Harry?"

I looked around at everyone murming 'yes.' Apparently this was a popular idea. A few people commented on their Quidditch practice, until Ernie spoke up.

"Well said! Personally, I think this is more important than anything we'll do this year, even our O.W.L.s. I'm at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is actively trying to prevent us from using defensive spells—"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against The Dark Arts is because she has some...some _mad _idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army." Hermione interupted.

Looking around, I saw that everybody looked stunned at the news except Luna and Percy. The son of Poseidon just sniggered and muttered something about 'Clarisse' and 'prissies.'

But Luna nodded thoughtfully. "Well that makes sense. After all, Fudge has his own private army."

"What?" I asked, at the same time as Harry. Usually, Luna was a lot more down to earth, and...well, _sane_.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," the blond said seriously.

"No, he hasn't," Hermione snapped.

"What are heliopaths?" asked Neville.

"They're spirits of fire," Luna said. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of—"

"They don't exist, Neville," Hermione said.

"Yes they do!"

"I'm sorry, but where's the _proof _of that?" Hermione countered.

"There are plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you—"

"_Hem, hem_," someone said in such a I jumped and nearly fell out of my chair until I realized the speaker was a red head girl. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?"

"Yes, sorry. We were," Hermione said, flustered.

"Well, once a week sounds cool," a boy with dreadlocks said.

"As long as—"

"Yes, we know about the Quidditch! The other things we need to decide is where we're going to meet..." she trailed off, looking around. Everyone looked stumped.

Then Percy snapped his fingers and sat up straight. "I know a place! Dumbledore told me about it. It's the Room of Requirement."

"Okay, where is it?" Harry asked

Percy frowned. "Um..." he said. "Oh yeah! Okay, seventh floor, opposite that tapestry of Barnapus the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls, you know the one?"

Everyone nodded. "It's Barnabas the Barmy, you know, and so is everyone agreed?" Hermione asked the group. There was a murmur of assent.

Hermione took a breath. "Right, w-well, I think we should all write down our names, just so we can know who was here. But I also think we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge—or anybody else—what we're up to. She rummaged through her bag for a second and pulled a parchment and quill and set it on the table nervously.

Percy, Fred and I cheerfully signed our names, but I could tell others looked less than happy about putting down theirs.

"Er..." said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment George was trying to pass him. "Well...I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie didn't look like he wanted to write his name down. I sighed. "Look guys, do you really think Hermy—sorry, Hermione, will leave it laying around?"

"Yeah, she's smart, she'll put a curse on it or something," Percy added.

"Okay," Ernie said, and signed the sheet. No one else refused to sign after that, but I still saw people looking reluctant, including a girl next to the chinese-looking Ravenclaw girl. When everyone had written their names down, there was a sense of finality.

"Well, time's ticking, bye now," Fred said. He, George and Lee left the pub, and the rest of the group followed, leaving in twos and threes.

"Let's hope this'll work," Percy said.

(JACKSON POV)

(This is when their poisoned, where their minds are)

I woke up in a dark room. No, not dark, it was more like we were floating or standing in outer space, minus all the light, but I could still see Nico and Malfoy, looking bewildered, perfectly.

"Hello," a musical voice said from behind me. I spun around, my hand already reaching for my ring.*

Standing behind us was a girl, about seventeen. She had floating brown hair and wore a sparkly green shirt and jeans that looked marred by claw marks. I recognized her as a naiad, but she had shimmering golden eyes that had an odd glint in them. Whether it was regret, malice, or something entirely else I wasn't sure. She smiled sweetly.

"I am Roenaid," she said.

Malfoy frowned. "Have I heard that name before? I don't think I have, but it's familiar."

Roenaid's innocent smile twisted into a grimace. I grimaced too. I had heard her name before, but I never expected to meet her.

"Right, well, how do we get out?" I said.

She faced me. "Ah, the mistress' child," she purred, eyes glittering. It was unsettling.

"Just answer the question," I snapped. She flinched but tried to hide it.

The naiad turned to Nico and Malfoy. "You don't know who I am, do you? I'll give you a hint. I am the only naiad ever to turn rouge. I fought for the wrong side, and I paid for it dearly. The gods decided I wasn't bad enough for Tartarus, so they bound me to the poison."

Nico and Malfoy were staring at her, everything else forgotten. Roenaid smirked. "But the gods didn't count on me making this." She held up a golden jeweled cup and waved it. "This is the only way out."

"So we can't take it?" Nico asked anxiously.

"Of course. But there is a catch, mind you. Your freedom—" she waved the cup "—is also mine. What releases you from the place also releases me. But be warned, I will not rest until the gods are all destroyed." her beautiful face turned angry.

I exchanged glances with Nico and Malfoy. "We'll take it."

(PERCY POV)

Leo and I trudged back up to the castle. We were nearing the corridor to our common room when a loud crash and Greek swearing were heard from the direction of the Hospital wing. I glanced a Leo and we ran towards the wing.

Entering it, I found a very strange sight. The poisoned demigods were up and moving. Malfoy was leaning out the open window, yelling something. A trail of black dust was leading up to it. Jackson and Nico were pacing and cursing.

I cleared my throat. "Hi, guys. Um, what's going on?"

They looked at each other, and all started talking at the same time.

"See, we may of accidently released—"

"—gods bound her to the poison—"

"—wasn't our fault—"

"—creepy golden cup—"

"—I think it had blood in it..."

"Okay, guys, I talk like you guys are doing right now all the time, and even I can't hear what you prats are saying!" Leo yelled.

"You said prats," I noticed.

He frowned. "I've been spending way to much time with British dudes."

I sighed and turned to the three demigods, who looked slightly guilty. "Now, what happened?"

They explained everything. When they were finished, I sunk down into the bed. "So, you guys released a rouge naiad who will not stop at anything to destroy us?"

"Kind of."

"You guys are idiots," I groaned.

"Well, it was our only way out!"

"You told me that already. Sheesh, guys, you're at Hogwarts, for not even a month, and you manage to do this? You guys are even worse than me. And that's saying something."

Just then, Dumbledore and Madame Pompfrey came in. The nurse stopped in her tracks and stared. "They shouldn't—they shouldn't be able to..." she trailed off.

"Well, Madame Pomfrey, miracles do happen," Dumbledore said, smiling lightly. "Now, you five, off with you. I'll send someone to Luna and Neville to tell them you're all awake. Off with you, now!"

**I hope you like it, sorry. I've been so busy with school, gym and Pottermore (awesome!). This isn't one of my best chapters, sorry again!**

**Sneak Peek: (Percy POV)**

The next morning, we were at breakfast. I was hoping and praying to all the gods I knew (minus some annoying ones, like Zeus and Ares) that we'd have a peaceful day. Naturally, that couldn't happen.

The doors burst open. I automatically glanced to make sure all the demigods were in the Great Hall before turning my attention on the door. (Why does this seem to happen every other morning?) Jason Grace, son of Jupiter was there. He looked tired, like he'd been fighting all night, and he was limping.

"Nico, Percy...We need your help. Monsters are attacking."

"Why do you need our help?" I asked, standing up."

He looked at me. "Because, Percy, we can't kill them."

**Nyx and Roenaid are back! Again, my cliffies stink. And I can't right chapters in which nothing big happens for the life of me. Ah well.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hell Hound Wanabees

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Yeah, I know, I haven't updated. He he. Sorry!**

**READ: Sirius WILL live in this fanfic, because I had a break-down when he died in the books. I'm trying to figure out if Fred will die too.**

**READ AGAIN: So, I don't want this to be very cliche, so I'm deciding on Jackson's godly parent now. I'm thinking Gaea, Eris, son of the Big Three who fought for Gaea/Kronos, Nyx, or someone else evil. Help me decide, please!**

**Enjoy!**

**PERCY'S POV**

The next day went pretty good. I was hoping and praying to all the gods I knew (minus some annoying ones, like Zeus and Ares) that we'd have a peaceful day. Naturally, that couldn't happen.

That night, at dinner, the doors burst open. I automatically glanced to make sure all the demigods were in the Great Hall before turning my attention on the door. (Why does this seem to happen every other morning?) Jason Grace, son of Jupiter was there. He looked tired, like he'd been fighting all day, and he was limping.

"Nico, Percy...We need your help. Monsters are attacking."

"Why do you need our help?" I asked, standing up.

He looked at me. "Because, Percy, we can't kill them."

I cursed. "This isn't good."

Jason looked over my shoulder. "Centurian Malfoy and Neville, what are you doing here?"

The Great Hall's muttering increased. Every single day they get more suspicious, it seems. "They go here," I told the son of Jupiter, silently willing him to not ask questions.

"Any more here?" he asked.

I did a head count. "Nico, Leo, Luna, Neville, Malfoy, and Jackson will come. Status report?" I mentally applauded myself for sounding official. "Oh, and Ron, you want to know more about us? You can come."

The redhead grinned. "Cool!"

"Just don't die," I added. Ron's grin faded.

"Can we come?" Harry asked, standing up.

"No." It was Jason who spoke first.

"Why not?!"

I ignored him. "Report?" I asked Jason, a bit more forcefully.

He took a breath. "No deaths yet, many casualties. We're trying to use the nectar and the unicorns to heal—"

Hagrid stood up. "Your using unicorns to heal?"

Jason glanced at him, then continued. "—but now the monsters are trying to kill the unicorns. Also, the water seems to be going against us, we don't know why."

"We do," Nico told him, before muttering something unflattering about nymphs.

"Good. Maybe we can stop it. Anyway, that's partly why we need you, Percy. Wait, who's Jackson?"

Said boy sighed. "It's _complicated_."

"Oh...okay. Anyways, we need to go. Now."

-POTTERMORE ROCKS-HOW DO YOU DO A LINE?-

A few minutes, a trip into the forest, and a friendly hellhound later, we were standing on a hill behind the Roman camp. All over the camp, Romans were fighting dogs that were as large as hellhounds. They had white glowing eyes and black fur that was speckled with what looked like shimmering white dots.

"Nyx," I said.

"Excuse me?"

"That's who is causing this. I bet you these are her minions. She's going against us."

We filled him in as quickly as we could. "Great," he said. "We need a plan." He looked around hopefully.

"Okay. Let's mix some ideas," I said. "So far, nothing can kill them. Nyx, one of the most powerful goddesses, has summoned them to attack us. We can do that." I paused and looked around. "We can't, can we?"

Luna snapped her fingers. "Wait a minute," she said. "I have an idea. What fights the night?" She looked at all of us. "The _light_. We need Apollo."

"Okay, um...Neville and Malfoy, you go IM Apollo and see if he can help us. Do anything you can. Anything else?" Jason asked us.

"Yes. We fight fire with fire."

Five minutes later, Malfoy was informing his half-sister of how the Hunters of Artemis stood for moon_light_, so technically it wasn't fighting fire with fire at all. More like dark dark with light dark.

I didn't understand a word of it. Luna apparently did, or just grew so annoyed whipped out her dagger to shut Malfoy up. At this, Ron leapt backwards, paling slightly, while the Hunters of Artemis just smirked.

Thalia suddenly stepped forward from behind her hunters. "Hi, Percy, Nico," she said. "I'm not even going to ask who the rest of you are."

"Good," I told her, as she just grinned and turned back to her Hunters and started briefing them.

"They pray for my help,

I send them a lot of help,

They thank me a lot," a voice came from beside us. Yep, the sun god himself, Apollo. I didn't want to be offensive, but we were getting close to duct-taping his mouth shut. At least, the Hunters of Artemis were. I mean, the haikus were getting worse every time.

"Shut up!" Another voice came from beside us. It was Lady Artemis, who had grudgingly agreed to help us fight Nyx. I wasn't sure this plan would work, but hey, it was made by a daughter of Athena!

Speaking of daughters of Athena...Annabeth was going to _kill _me.

Nico must of noticed me start to freak out about Annabeth. (After all, she probably thought Hera/Juno had kidnapped me again and would probably drop-kick me and probably...I'm getting ahead of myself.) "You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Annabeth," I told him.

He grinned evily. "You are _so _going to get it."

"I know."

"Guys, you ready?" Jason asked.

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"Yep," (Nico)

"Definetly." (Malfoy)

"Heck no!" (Jackson)

"We're all going to die!" (Nevile)

"We can do this, guys!" (Luna)

"At arms, girls!" (Thalia)

"Totally, man!" (Leo)

"Kool-Aid!" (Who...?)

What the...? We turned to see a kool-aid stained Dakota grinning and holding a knife. I faintly was reminded of a horror movie I had once watched with Nico.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"'Cause I'm a Roman..?"

"No, why are you here...up here, with us?"

"Oh," he said. "Reyna wanted me to tell you we're organizing a retreat if we don't get help."

"Well, we have help now. Dakota go tell Reyna we have lord Apollo and lady Diana and her followers with us," Jason interupted.

Dakota nodded once, saluted, and ran downhill yelling "KOOL-AID!"

Thailia watched his figure fade into the battleground, wincing as a demigod fell to the hands of Nyx's minions. "I don't get that kid," she informed everyone.

"Neither do I," Luna told her, "But we have to fight them. All we need to do is hold them off until morning comes. Hopefully, they can't fight in daylight."

"And if they can?" I asked.

She looked at me, complteley serious. I couldn't see the happy-go-lucky girl who talked about Nargles and heliopaths. "Then we're all dead."

"That's...not good," I told her lamely.

She rolled her eyes and turned to the large group of demigods and hunters (and a god and goddess). "Okay, we only have one shot of this. We may all die, but we've faced worse them this. This is one battle. Now go out there in fight!"

We charged down the hill. Time to see if celestial bronze works on these things.

Five minutes later, I had decided that Riptide officially didn't work on Nyx's hell-hound-like minions. I sliced at them, but it just richoted off their fur.

The weird thing was, when I got close to them and looked at their fur, it seemed like I was staring into space, with all the stars and mini planets and stuff. It created a weird hypnotizing effect.

I zoned out just as the hell-hound-wannabe sliced at me. Thankfully, Nico pushed me to the ground just in time. He stood up and brushed himself off. "That's the second time I've had to save you," he told me.

"No it's not."

"So?"

"Good point," I told him.

We ran back at the beasts. We fought for hours. Occasionally, I'd spot demigods or hunters I knew. We rotated, so everyone could have a break. I could sometimes see Dakota or Reyna next to me. I didn't see any Greek demigods, so we had to make do with a lesser force. Bloody Romans and their pride problems.

Apollo was a great help, instantly vaporizing Nyx's minions (for now, I'm going to call them beasts, because it's boring calling them 'Nyx's minions') just by lighting up (literally) every few minutes.

I saw Malfoy and Luna stabbing away next to Artemis as she shot arrows into their muzzles. Whenever a beast died, it exploded into what looked like black powder and...sparkles? I was tempted to laugh when Nico got an eyeful of them and stumbled around like a blind man looking for a candy bar, or something.

In fact, I did laugh, so Thalia had to push me out of the may when a beast (Okay, 'beast' is getting boring too. I mean, who named these things? Oh yeah, me.) snapped at me, nearly taking of my head. Whoops.

I was distracted from routine of slicing, dodging and rolling when cheers or triumph arose from around me. I whipped my head around and saw the rising sun. The second the first rays broke over the Roman camp, all the monsters immediately disappeared in a beautiful array of sparkles and glitter.

I grinned in triumph and whistled for Mrs. O'Leary. Now, we can go back to the school of magic after fighting the evil dogs that explode into sparkles. Ah, the joys of being a demigod. (Not.)

-**(I was going to stop here, but I'm nice.)**

We assembled outside the Great Hall, minus Jason. Honestly, I would've rather stayed at the Roman camp for a while. Hogwarts was totally great, but I missed sword-fighting. And I was bummed I couldn't see Annabeth.

Gods, she would _so _kill me. I hadn't even told her 'bye'.

I was interupted from my decidedly _not _romantic thoughts when Leo opened the doors. "Hello, people of Hogwarts!" he yelled, grinning like a maniac _again _and startling a bunch the people eating breakfast so much that they spilled orange juice over their friends.

I got a huge vibe of deja-vu as the Great Hall doors banged against the walls and we headed to our various tables.

"You know, we should find a side door or something," Nico told me conversationally as he passed me going to the Slytherin table.

I mentally agreed as I plopped down at the Golden Trio's table. Ron and Harry raised a hand in greeting, but Hermione's eyes were large and she was staring at all of the demigods all over the Great Hall with wide eyes.

"I have to go see the headmaster," she said and ran off. Well, that cant be good**. (A/N: Dumbledore is in his office right now, not at breakfast.)**

HERMIONE POV:

I figured it out. Oh Merlin, this is bad. I had spent the night before in the library researching Moonstones when a book caught me eye, called 'Greek Myths'. Naturally, I wanted to read it.

It wasn't until the next morning at breakfast when they all came back (Ron grinning happily) when it hit me. The myths matched up with them _exactly. _They were _demigods_. I had to tell the headmaster. They could be dangerous.

As I dashed to Dumbledore's office, I mentally matched them up. Nico could be a son of Hades, Luna and Malfoy daughter/son of Athena, Neville a son of Demeter (It stung me a little he didn't trust us enough to tell us, after we had been friends with him all this time), Percy a son of Poseidon...A few stumped me, but I didn't care.

"Um...Acid pops?" I asked the gargoyle statues. I hadn't given a second thought to the password.

"Er...oh come on! Move, please!" The statues didn't move, but I swear one of them rolled their eyes. "Er, Bertie Bott's Beans!"

I must of listed twenty different candies until I struck gold.

"Cockroach cluster!"

The portraits looked at me in interest as I raced up the stairs, but I ignored them. "Professor Dumbledore!" I yelled, bursting through his door. "Oh sorry, sir..."

He looked up, blue eyes twinkling. "What is it, Miss Granger?"

"I just realized something, sir." I went on to tell him about my realization. Honestly, the demigods scared me. They were powerful. Maybe even more so then Voldemort.

"Very good, Miss Granger." His eyes seemed to twinkle even more. "You figured it out. There is only one thing left to do."

"What, sir?" I asked eagerly.

Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed it at me, right between my eyes. "_Obliviate_."

**Good? Terrible?**

**Anyway, cheers! I'll make the next chapter better, I promise!**

**Sorry again.**


End file.
